Blue Lily
(disables its ability) |other special = Can be planted on water and underwater |flavor text = She and Wall-nut use to be bowling buddies, but ever since that one day in 2013 things were never the same between them as he suddenly quit his bowling hobby.}} Blue Lily is the fifth plant obtained in The Deep Sea in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. She shoots slowing blue pellets at zombies every three seconds. They bounce off multiple zombies, similarly to , however in the first two bounces the pellets split into two, resulting with one Blue Lily being capable of firing four pellets in one shot. In addition, she is also capable of breathing underwater and being placed on water in Moist Caves. The pellets deal no damage. Origins She is based off of the nymphaea violacea (more commonly referred to as the blue lily), a waterlily in the genus nymphaea. Almanac Entry Blue Lilies fire ricocheting pellets that slow down zombies. |description = Special: Pellets split into two the first and second time they hit a zombie Can breathe underwater Can be planted on water She and Wall-nut use to be bowling buddies, but ever since that one day in 2013 things were never the same between them as he suddenly quit his bowling hobby. }} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Blue Lily will fire a huge pellet that does not multiply, but does ricochet. It slows down zombies it hits for the next 15 seconds by a huge amount, slowing them down 4x instead of the usual 2x. Winter-mint effect When boosted by , Blue Lily's projectiles will multiply three times instead of twice, resulting in up to nine pellets to come from a Blue Lily in one shot. Strategies Blue Lily is a great stalling plant to use against tougher zombies, especially in hordes. While not exactly as powerful as splash damage, her bouncing pellets can easily slow down huge groups of zombies. Her Plant Food ability is a unique aspect of Blue Lily not seen in any other plants in the Winter-mint family in the game. The ability to slow down zombies by four times is a huge stalling tactic, however it can be difficult to use in a useful manner due to Blue Lily's rather random attack pattern. Another great plus of Blue Lily is that she does not require a Helumthus in The Deep Sea or a in Moist Caves, making her an even better auxiliary plant in both those worlds. This is especially helpful in Moist Caves, where only 2 of the lanes are water, because her pellets can go from lane to lane. She is an optimal choice in Moist Caves once the has been encountered, as not only does she not require Lily Pads, Blue Lily can easily extinguish hordes of Explorer Zombies' torches. Despite all her strengths, Blue Lily is not recommended to use in Endless Zones because she does not deal any damage. Winter Melon is a better alternative, especially in later levels as he is also a solid crowd controller that actually deals solid amounts of damage and also slows zombies down. Gallery Blue Lily.png|HD Blue Lily Blue Lily Seed.png|Blue Lily's Seed Packet Blue Lily Seed NP.png|Blue Lily's Seed Packet without its tag Category:Attacking Plants Category:The Deep Sea obtained plants Category:The Deep Sea Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Flowers Category:Slowing plants Category:Winter-mint Family plants